Starlight Starbright
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Oneshot. Both Neji and Hinata make a wish on a shooting star, will there wishes come true? NejixHinata, don't like, don't read.


"Look Neji-nii-san, a shooting star! Make a wish." Five year old Hinata cried aloud. The two cousins were lying on the grass outside, admiring the stars when Hinata spotted the falling star.

Neji turned his head to watch his little cousin close her eyes, face scrunched up with the force of her wishing. He smiled at her cute weirdness. When she opened her eyes again she turned her head to look back at him.

"What did you wish for Neji-nii-san?" (AN: no one told her it's supposed to be a secret) Hinata asked her cousin with her smiling face and curious pale eyes. Neji smiled back at her.

"For your wish to come true Hinata-sama." He answered her, making her smile even more.

"What did you wish for?" he asked her. Hinata turned her head to look at the night sky for a moment, then turned her head back to him.

"That we'd be friends forever!" she said excitedly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fifteen years later:

"Look Neji, a shooting star! Don't forget to make a wish!" Hinata said before closing her eyes to make her wish. Once again the two cousins were lying on the grass, after a long day of training.

Neji was able to convince Hinata that when they were together she could drop the 'nii-san'; she only complied when he would drop the 'sama'. He once again he turned his head to look at her while she was making her wish. He studied her delicate features, her now long hair, her beautiful blossomed body. Who knew that he would end up falling the woman he once tried to kill? But he did fall for her, his heart belonging to her and her alone.

Whenever she smiled, whenever she laughed, his heart would beat a little faster. Whenever she cried, his heart would hurt a little more.

Finally she opened her ivory eyes and turned to look at him, and smiled gently.

"What did you wish for Neji?" she asked him.

"Forgiveness." He told her. She frowned slightly, confused.

"For what?" she asked. Neji leaned onto his elbow and moved closer to her, his eyes slowly lowering to stare at her perfect lips.

"For this." He whispered before leaning down to capture her lips with his own. Her touch was electrifying, but her lips soft. He could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest, but he did not deepen the kiss, he just kept his lips locked with hers.

Hinata's eyes widened with surprise when Neji kissed her, she never saw it coming. When he broke the kiss she could feel her face flaming up. She felt that she wouldn't be able to meet his gaze, so she inadvertently and unintentionally stared at the mouth that just kissed her.

"Don't stare at my mouth unless you want me to kiss you again." Neji told her in a strained voice. Out of surprise Hinata yanked her eyes up to meet his, but as soon as Neji saw her eyes move, he closed his with defeat. Taking her sudden eye movement as 'I don't want you to kiss me again' Neji rolled onto his back again feeling rejected and heartbroken. He laid his heart into her hands, and she just gave it back, not wanting it.

"So will you forgive me Hinata?" he asked her, his voice expressionless and his eyes studying the stars before him.

"But…you didn't ask me what I wished for." Hinata said softly. Neji closed his eyes and sighed before asking her.

"What did you wish for?" his voice still void of expression and his eyes opening again to look at the small lights in the sky.

"Courage." She told him quietly.

"Courage for what?" he asked only because it was expected of him. Then suddenly he saw Hinata softly smiling down upon him.

"For this." She said, her smile widening as she leaned down and kissed him, exactly how he kissed her. Shocked, he didn't respond to her, making Hinata break the kiss and draw away from him, thinking she somehow offended him.

She didn't get very far however, he put his hand at the back of her head, stopping her. His fingers tangling themselves in her silky strands before pulling her back down to him. This time he did deepen the kiss, hesitantly slipping his tongue between her lips and stroking hers. She moaned softly into his mouth as her hands gently caressed his face while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

When they finally broke apart, both panting for air, Hinata smiled once again.

"I guess we both got our wishes." She said with a little giggle. Neji just chuckled and pulled her back down to meet his ever loving kiss.


End file.
